smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Reluctant Dark Knight/Part 10
Please note that only Numbuh 404 may edit this page. Dreading the Sunrise Greedy and Clumsy approached the kitchen door and peeked inside; when the coast was clear, they darted across the tiles and hid behind the dishwashing basin. Some muffled noises were barely audible from behind the storage room door. Clumsy whispered, “Did ya hear that, Greedy? I think something’s in there.” He pointed, and then his companion confirmed what he heard, so they made their way to it. They had to climb up the side of the counter and a spice shelf to reach the handle with one holding the other’s arm to keep them from falling. They opened it and pushed until the space was wide enough for them to fit through – what they saw in the darkness was a potato sack moving in a corner. “Gash,” Clumsy exclaimed quietly, “What’s that?” “I don’t know, Clumsy, but it’s a living creature,” Greedy replied as they approached it, “We should let it out. After all, the poor thing could be hungry!” They carefully crawled along the sides to reach the knot, and when both took hold of one end, they counted to three. Then they yanked and the bag fell away to reveal the court jester. “Peewit!” they cried happily. His response was muffled, but they could tell he was frantic to get the cloth away from his mouth. Clumsy hopped onto his shoulder and untied it for him. Finally the boy could speak, and the first thing he said was, “I’m gonna massacre the wise guy who did this to me!” “What happened, Peewit?” Greedy asked. While he rubbed the sore spot on his head, he explained how he was eating one minute, gagged in the next, and knocked out and thrown in the storage room by some stranger about his size. He claimed to have only seen the shadow before everything went black. Suddenly the door closed and the clicking lock was heard over their gasps; they were in complete darkness. On the other side of the door was the undercover servant, Gargamel, holding the key in his hand and a sly grin on his face; he sneered as he walked away. The door was too thick for two Smurfs and a little boy to break down, and without the key, there was no one who could let them out. He stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the dance floor at the same moment his apprentice jogged up to him. “It’s about time you came back, boy!” he whispered hoarsely. “What news for our knight do you have?” “He needs a drink,” Scruple replied with a smirk. He tamed his copied blonde hair and fixed his wrinkled shirt. “He’s waiting in the courtyard, so hurry up, Garggy! This stupid cape’s starting to give me a rash.” He adjusted the collar of his red, fur-trimmed cape, hating that it had no turtleneck like his usual one. “Excellent!” The old wizard cried. He turned around and found a handcrafted glass chalice in one of the cupboards, and then noticed a tin of rainwater on the edge of the counter not too far from the knife rack. As he filled the glass, he told his apprentice, “Watch him drink this so our plans have no opportunity to backfire, Scruple.” “Of course,” he assured him slyly, taking the chalice, “I’ll make sure he drinks it all.” He was given another glass too. “What’s this one for?” “It’s your cup, genius,” Gargamel said, “so he won’t be suspicious.” Then he uncorked the vial from his pocket, poured it into the glass in his apprentice’s left hand, and stirred it with a pewter spoon he found behind him. Just then, they heard the familiar clicks and gears whirring that could only be made by one individual: Clockwork Smurf, who stood in the doorway. He had heard every word of their plan. For a minute, no one moved – the evildoers were stunned at the doll’s appearance, but finally Gargamel thought of something. He nodded to the boy, knowing he would catch on and play along; he put the glasses down on the counter to his left, taking note of which one had the potion. “Hello, Mr. Clockwork Smurf,” he greeted casually, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I didn’t want to have to explain our plan to you, but I suppose it’s no use denying.” He saw his apprentice sneak up behind the mechanical Smurf when he moved to the right, thus keeping his attention. “You see, we came in disguise so no one would recognize us until afterwards…” “Gotcha!” Scruple scooped him up in a small knapsack and quickly tied the opening while the doll struggled. “Stop moving and it’ll hurt less you dumb machine!” He beamed, tossing it in his hand, and looked at his master, “Not bad, huh Garggy?” “Good work, Scruple,” he complimented, pointing to the storage room, “I’ll take care of him while you deliver that chalice. Get moving before that knight comes looking for you!” He obeyed and grabbed the glasses, again checking to see which one was tainted, and held his own drink in his right hand. Then he raced out into the courtyard through the nearest doorway and, thankfully, found Johan still standing where he had last seen him. He was trying to pick the stray shrubbery out of his puffy sleeves and brushed off his sash before turning to the boy. “Sorry for the wait, sir Johan,” he said between breaths. He offered him the chalice in his left hand, adding, “We had a little trouble finding the tin of water.” “That’s okay, boy,” he replied, taking it from him. He looked in it for a moment and asked, “So, what happened to the ''real ''Peewit?” He watched his body language as he answered. “I had to lock him up in a dungeon cell, sir,” he lied with a tone of shame covering the truth. He took a sip from his cup and added, “This rainwater’s actually fresh. I haven’t had any in a good while – my master doesn’t let me.” That comment prompted his victim to drink some as well, and he agreed. “I hope you can forgive me for the trouble I’ve caused you tonight.” “Well, I suppose I can since you came clean…” He continued drinking the water while the boy spoke. “This disguise spell my master and I are using will wear off soon anyways, and then I can show you who put me up to this.” Johan was nearly done with his beverage when he told him, “You’ll show me where Peewit is first,” rather sternly. Scruple agreed, so he finished it off and immediately realized something was dreadfully wrong with the water; he choked on it and dropped the chalice. As it rolled away in the grass, he coughed and gasped for air with a pained look on his face. “What’s the matter?” The boy asked innocently. A devilish smile was creeping along the sides of his mouth as he watched him suffer. Johan kept one hand at the base of his neck and took a step back from him.